


Jaebum and his cheap furry mangas

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Jinyoung finds out about Jaebum’s secret collection of manga volumes and all turns out in an unexpected outcome.





	Jaebum and his cheap furry mangas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is Sara, Marta and Sil and we’re back! This is a birthday present for our friend Noelia! We’ve never written something for her and now that she’s fully a jjp enthusiast we wanted to outdo ourselves and write what could be our best work. Apart from that, bottom!jaebum and jjp tags are as dry as a desert and we wanted to solve that ;) 
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, Noelia! We love you! ♥ I hope you’ll enjoy this fic as much as we did writing it! ~(=^‥^)ノ☆

Jaebum was finally coming home after a hard journey at his part-time job. Meanwhile at films and fiction being a musician was seen as a glamorous job, in reality the road to be one was harder. He didn't know how, but he managed to keep his grades high even if he had to spend most of his evenings working as a barista to earn enough money to pay the university fees. So, he was always busy, but ever since the appearance of a certain hybrid in his life his everyday routine had been easier to put up with.

Hybrids had always existed not only in fiction and most of them had to live in the shadows due to their appearance if they didn't want to live a life of slavery or end in a institution to be experimented with. That was the reason why his first encounter with his now flatmate and lover had been beside the wasting containers near Jaebum's neighborhood park, the moonlight and the smell of the uncollected trash being the only witnesses of their get togethers.

Jaebum smiled to himself at those memories that came into his mind as he rummaged into his bag, looking for the keys of his flat. Then, he opened the door, a warm sensation invading his body because of the anticipation of seeing his flatmate he had a complicated relationship with.

"I'm home, Jinyoung!"

Nothing but silence answered him. Worried, he kept calling his dear hybrid. "Jinyoungie? Youngie, baby... where are you?"

As he obtained the same result than the previous time, he decided to look for Jinyoung room by room. However, there wasn't any trace of him. What could had happened? Jaebum knew already about his lover's mood swings and tantrums, but that didn't mean that he got used to them or that he didn't get any less worried about him. Just as he opened his bedroom's door, two big dark eyes pierced him as the moonlight drew a slender figure sitting by the window. Jaebum switched on the light as cold went down his spine.

"Youngi-"

"Im Jaebum, I didn't know that you were so mean to lie to me like this..." Jinyoung glared at him with half closed eyes as he was moving his soft black tail back and forth in annoyance as he kept sitting on the windowsill. "By the way, don't you fucking dare to call me by that name."

"Jinyoung... ca... can you tell... what's happening...?" The oldest one babbled nervously. Suddenly, with a nimbly movement that could only be performed by a cat, went to the bed, climbed it and put himself on his fours, resting most of his weight on his knees. He moved his hands forward letting his upper body get closer to a mattress mostly hidden under a mess of worn-out books. At first, he only did it to reach the only one that rested on the side table, but as he felt his back stretching he heard his body ache for a releasement of the tension built up in the last minutes. The black haired one's head got closer to the bed, his arms went further into the table with his fingertips tapping it and, of course, his butt would only have one direction to go, upwards and with his long furry tail completely erect, in a movement that put his back muscles to its limit and to a level of pain almost too close to pleasure.

Jaebum was only able to stare at the excruciatingly sluggish actions of his flatmate. He didn't dare to blink once, neither was he able to look away from that gorgeous butt, despite the profound sensation of embarrassment that came after realizing what he was doing. No. He just stared, spellbound. His head went numb, his lungs were unable to let a slice of air go, his heart beated at a pace that drove his body to a pleasurable dizziness and his own tail, the one between his legs, hardened and twitched. Then Jaebum, for his own disgrace, recognized the scattered mangas and the hot through his body went cold when he realized the gravity of the situation. The youngest one finally picked the book he was trying to reach and then turned around as he opened it.

"As I was bored because, you know, hybrids can go around and socialize a lot and don't have to be locked up all the time because of... humans..." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, sarcastically. "I decided to explore our house and look for something to entertain myself. Then, I've found this so interesting little collection and, of course, called my attention. How could it be possible that my dear lover possessed this and hadn't told me anything about it? Was he embarrassed? I doubted that. Then I thought that maybe he felt bored or unsatisfied..."

"Jinyoungie... this is not what it seems... I can expl-"

"Don't you dare interrupting me again, dammit!" The hybrid approached Jaebum, moved his black fluffy ears backwards in annoyance and scratched his arm. "Are you going to tell me that these aren't cheap furry mangas, Im Jaebum?"

"Come on... They aren't-"

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Jinyoung cried. "Are you going to tell me that these aren't yours? Please, Jaebummie, you've even written annotations in the margins and this is your horrid handwriting!" Jaebum was nervous, thinking that he may have upsetted his lover due to some volumes that should have been discarded long time ago. What he hadn't expected was that Jinyoung would move towards him, so close that his lips were almost touching his right ear. "I've read better ones, by the way. The plot and the characterization are just so bad written I've got offended..."

Jaebum looked at him, utterly bewildered. At certain point Jaebum had been completely sure that he had fucked up their relationship because of the revelation of his secret collection and, at that moment, Jinyoung acted as if he had just been messing with him and as if some sexy times were to come. If that hadn't been enough, his lover's warm breath was definitely distracting him and making him more aroused by the minute. That was one of the aspects he loved and hated at the same time: unpredictability.

Jinyoung moved quickly and continued to turn the pages of the manga he had in his hands. "Of course these authors have made their research to write this... thing. Because it's well known that all hybrids like to have their tummy scratched..."

Suddenly, Jinyoung tore Jaebum's shirt with one of his long nails, startling him. Then, the hybrid scratched a small area of skin from his stomach, making him bleed a little bit. Jinyoung licked his lips as he saw his work. "Tell me... have you liked it?"

Even if Jaebum wouldn't admit it out loud, he could say that at that moment he felt both scared and horny. He knew it was fucked up and that he probably would go to hell because of the betrayal of his body and mind, but it was unavoidable.

However, that wasn't the last surprise his lover had hidden up his sleeve. The hybrid moved, this time to put his hands on Jaebum's shoulders to move his body closer to his. "And what about hybrids melting after being scratched behind their ears?" Jinyoung twisted his body turning his back to his flatmate and moved his head down, showing the area as an invitation for Jaebum to touch him there. "Try it... and you'll see that it's completely bullshit."

The human started caressing him there slowly. What Jinyoung didn't expect was his self control leaving him, a wave of pleasure threatening to invade his body. Just when Jinyoung was completely sure he was about to start purring and then losing his dignity, he moved his head again, decided to gain the upper hand of the interaction.

"Jaebummie..." he whispered, sensually, making Jaebum's heart beat faster and a certain warmness appearing in the lower part of his body. "If you wanted to have hot steamy sex with me, you just had to ask... " Jinyoung moved his head so their faces were one in front of the other, their lips almost touching. "By the way... I like to top...".

Jaebum blinked in astonishment, not daring to believe what he have just heard.

The room was filled with silence, and not that kind of loud silence so common in his mangas, the one that always preceded sex. Their hearts pumped fast and hard in their chests, not hard enough to break the silence, though. No heavy breathings, no rough exhalations, not even whines, moans, groans or purrs to be heard. The overwhelming sensation of a warmth rising there where their bodies were connected, a touch hot and yet soundless. Even the bed docks and the aged wood of the floor decided to remain still. So, of course, Jaebum's hands, tracing the descending line from Jinyoung's neck to his arms, wouldn't be able to defeat the heavy quietness. And there they were, suffocating in silence.

They moved even closer as the air being held in their lungs managed to escape through their parted lips; Jinyoung's into the emptiness, Jaebum's straight into his lover's neck. Eventually both of them had to gap for air, and the noise returned.

Jaebum felt Jinyoung turning back between his arms and saw the black haired man, now facing him, with a light red in his skin and deep black in his eyes. Their bodies were so close that Jinyoung's hard erection was rubbing against his own with each breath.The hybrid tilted his head upwards and leaned closer, finally pressing his lips against Jaebum's. The human melted inside and felt more and more heated waves of pleasure racing through his body and demanding to go all in. Jaebum opened his mouth and let his tongue slip and trace the perfect shape of Jinyoung's lips in a slow and steady motion that softened the hybrid's mandibule and let him deepen the kiss, his tongue now discovering the insides of Jinyoung's mouth.

Their bodies moved in sync towards the bed, Jinyoung falling on top of his flatmate. Jaebum felt a cold breeze once the hybrid lifted himself to sit over him. The image was ravishing. Jinyoung's cat ears pointing backwards, the shirt too tight to his chest because of the tensed muscles, the black tail moving playfully from side to side and his right hand pressed against Jaebum's chest, keeping him down.

And then Jaebum heard it, was that... was that a purr? He didn't even have the chance to process the sound, since Jinyoung's hand began to move, caressing his chest, and then his abs, messing for a few seconds with the soft hair that peeked over the pants. The animal side took over the hybrid and in an elegant gesture, his nails slid through the jeans and belt. Jaebum felt too exposed as Jinyoung continued to tear down his clothes. He even felt a pang of pain in the base of his hard cock. When he looked down, it didn't matter to him the thin reddish line. How could he care when he had at his feet a horny Jinyoung smiling at him with full eye whiskers?

"I... don't know if I should take it as a good sign that you're smiling like that right now," Jaebum said.

"What? Don't you smile like a dumbass when you see a fine piece of art?" the younger one answered as he began to unbutton his shirt. Jaebum stared at his chest, eyes wide open, his mouth watering.

"Actually I tend to salivate a lot when I have a thrilling view in front of me," he responded, licking his lips and putting back in his mouth some drops of drool that threatened to escape.

"Gross..."

"But handy," Jaebum replied smiling, his eyes turning into semi crescent moons. He managed to move his hands towards Jinyoung's pants while saying that, making his intentions clear.

Jinyoung got off the bed and let his pants slide, setting his erection free, and then, crawling back to his lover. At first, kissing his way up through Jaebum's legs. However, his dick ached for more, urging him to bury himself in his flatmate's body. He took the faster way, his mouth straight to Jaebum's cock, placing a small kiss on the top, then parting his lips and roughly swallowing his length, almost to the base. Jaebum closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation and also the realization that it was actually his furry friend, his best friend, the one that was about to push him down a cliff of pleasure.

He opened his eyes and admired how Jinyoung raised his head slowly, only to lower it again, devouring his dick once and again without hesitation. He moaned loudly, unable to control himself. It was too much for him to handle, at least not without being able to pay back. Jaebum placed his hand on his lover's cheek, and made him look up. It seemed like Jinyoung had understood his sign, since he have separated from him and moved upwards, kissing him in the lips hard and with a light taste of his own precum. Then, the hybrid placed one hand in his shoulder and the other in his hip, made a quick move and spun him, forcing him to face the mattress still covered in pornographic literature. Jaebum groaned, half in anticipation, half in pain -since his dick had been almost smashed against the cover of one of the mangas in the sudden move-.

"Handy man, want to help?," Jinyoung whispered against Jaebum's ears, placing his hand in front of his face. Jaebum took his lover's fingers in his mouth, carefully licking and swaying his tongue around each one of them. There it was, the purring again and followed by some kisses that turned into small bites in the side of his neck that jolted his cock and jerked his hip up, straight into Jinyoung's shaft, who stopped purring and whined.

The raven haired got to his knees and placed his hands in Jaebum's hips, lifting them softly. Without a warning, slide his middle finger through his hole, earning another loud moan muffled by the bed covers that Jaebum was now biting. While moving his finger in and out, Jinyoung leaned in, and admired Jaebum's ridiculously wide and soft back, not knowing where to begin to devour it. Jaebum still fighting his urge to scream of pleasure, placed his hands in the mattress and grabbed it as if it could help him to manage his passion. The hybrid worshiped the way Jaebum's muscles moved under the skin of his back, a few dimples being formed near his shoulder blades, painting some shadows in Jaebum's skin that catched Jinyoung's attention. He began licking, his tongue tracing wet roads between them. That was when he placed another finger inside of his partner, earning a soft cry from Jaebum.

"It's been a while," he said, pointing to the bedside table.

Jinyoung left only for a second, bringing back a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. "A box of 24? Too optimistic for someone who hasn't had it in a while," Jinyoung answered while rolling one of the condoms down his shaft and covering his fingers with the cherry scented lube.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Jaebum whined.

The hybrid placed his fingers inside of him again, slowly beginning to scissor them as he grabbed Jaebum's cock with his other hand and began stroking it. This time his partner moaned out loud. In no time Jinyoung pushed with a third finger, deep and fast. Jaebum was about to reach the edge, felt his own balls too tense and about to release.

"Jinyoungie...", he begged. The brunette felt emptiness once the fingers left his hole. He also felt how Jinyoung stood up with his feet on the ground and directed him to stand on his fours, the nearest possible to the edge of the bed. Those few seconds cooling him off a bit. Jinyoung aligned himself in front of his entrance and placed his dick against it.

Jaebum felt his body stretching inch by inch as Jinyoung's hard cock entered him. He yelled as tears born out of pleasure came to his eyes at the sensation of plenitude in his butthole. The pressure was too good, even better once Jinyoung began to sway his hips and thrust. It was loud, rough and animal, both of them needing a quick release of a tension that had been teasing them for way too long. Jinyoung went wild and dug his nails in his lover's back, he also twisted his furry tail around Jaebum's left thigh, as if he wanted to gain a stronger grip in order to push deeper into his friend.

He did. Jinyoung's cock collided against Jaebum's prostate and that was it for the brunette. Pleasure spreading out of control through his body, his balls contracted hard as he came shamelessly over his yaoi furry books, not even caring about the sperm soaking its pages. He screamed out of pure pleasure, panting his orgasm out. Jinyoung kept thrusting, even more turned on after realizing that he was the one that had made Jaebum come so hard.

Jinyoung thrusted in once again, gasping while aiming for that sweet spot inside of his lover. Again and again, a few more swings against a hole that engulfed him a bit tighter after the orgasm. That was it, Jinyoung's body tensed, his tail squeezed Jaebum's thigh harder and his nails dug deeper and his dick began to release his cum.

Jinyoung got his member out of Jaebum's hole and discarded the condom. Then, even if Jaebum's borderline OCD was telling him to clean all the mess, he pulled the bed clothes back and used the mattress to cover themselves. Although most of Jaebum's friends would laugh at his cheesy behaviour -he was known as a chic and cool individual-, he couldn't care less at that moment. Still high by the post-coital bliss, he decided to wrap Jinyoung's slender body with his arms, enjoying the warmness produced by the closeness of their bodies. It was like being in paradise.

All of a sudden, the hybrid moved his head and rubbed it against the skin of his chest until setting it on the crook of his neck. Jinyoung must have been comfortable, because he started to purr, even if he felt embarrassed by his animal nature on a daily basis. "Oh, sorry..." he whispered as he locked eyes with his lover, a fade tint of pink on his cheeks.

Jaebum's heart was fluttering, threatening to leave his ribcage because of the cuteness of the scene. Then, he couldn't avoid laying a hand on his lover's blushing cheeks and caressing them. "You don't have to... You are so cute..."

"Oh, shut up..." Jinyoung hit him on his chest with one of his hands, embarrassed. "I could puke at your cheesiness."

"If you say so..."

"What are you implying, Im Jaebum?"

Jaebum saw a new never-ending argument coming, so he surrendered to his instincts and that magnetic pull towards his lover and kissed him. His sudden action surprised Jinyoung, who was startled and unresponsive at first. Then, he started moving his plump lips along with Jaebum's, fusing in a sweet kiss. Their bodies and feelings were completely naked, expressing their love in their most sincere way. Being the introverted beings they were, always hiding their true intentions, showing their emotions with such honesty was a sign of how they trusted one another. Thus, they were they safety place of one another, a home to return to when reality was too hard on them.

Breathless, they broke the kiss to catch some air, Jinyoung's eyes full of love looking at Jaebum's. The older one couldn't help but melt at the image: the once cold and sassy hybrid Park Jinyoung all soft and caring in his arms. Then, as if his souls had been in sync -their friends often joked about them being soulmates bonded by fate- they broke the silence saying the same three words at the same time.

"I love you..."

Both of them felt bashful about their sudden mirrored confession, starting to blush.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing..." Jaebum whispered. Afterwards, Jinyoung moved his head close to his right ear, his lips almost touching it.

"Can't wait to repeat what we have just done... " Jinyoung added with such a husky voice that shook Jaebum's entire being.

"What? I'm not saying that I didn't have fun, but..." The raven haired one glared at him, cold running down his spine. "Tomorrow I will still be sore... you know..."

"I won't..." Jinyoung said before kissing him again. Jaebum knew that their relationship wouldn't stop being a box full of surprises and that they lived in a world full of imperfections and, sometimes, too hard to live in.

They had a road of uncertainty ahead and the next chapters of their story were yet to be written. However, what Jaebum was sure about was that he wouldn't need those cheap furry mangas ever again.

 


End file.
